SM060: Getting a Jump on the Competition!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and his friends have come to the snow-covered Mount Lanakila. There, they meet Cerah, an expert at a snow sport called the PokéSled Jump Tournament. Episode Plot The heroes are at Ula'ula Island's Mount Lanakila. Mallow and Lana remark the pure white snow surrounding them, and some the Pokémon play around a bit. Sophocles admits his father used to bring him here to play with. Ash throws a snowball to Pikachu, who slams it towards Sophocles, hitting him, making him want to play, too. Lillie notices Snowy is really excited, as Kukui reminds its egg was found here. However, he notes other Pokémon do not like being here, primarily Fire, Bug and Grass ones. Thus, the class calls their Pokémon back. Hala sneezes, as Kiawe notes he'll get a cold being dressed like that. Hala replies he does not wish to hear that, thinking if he builds up his fighting spirit, the cold will disappear. Kukui and Kiawe share this enthusiasm, until a breeze makes them all sneeze. Thus, the three wear their winter clothes, too, despite Kiawe feeling uneasy. The group moves on, as Ash wishes to see Hala's Crabrawler evolve. Kukui reminds they went here just to see this phenomenon. Mallow notices some Snorunt, and Ash spots a white Sandshrew, whom Rotom identifies to be an Alola form. Kukui notes there aren't many places to see these Pokémon, which live in the snow mountains. Per Hala's request, the group stops for a break, as everyone shows what food and drinks they brought. Suddenly, Sophocles gasps, making Ash wonder if he forgot the snacks. Sophocles points at a footstep in the snow, which he never saw before. Rotom believes this is a new species of Pokémon, which could be really tall. Snowy smells something and dashes away, so the group follows it. After a while, Lillie finds Snowy, but a voice yells out to her to watch out. The woman has her white Ninetales protect Lillie and Snowy, as she slides over them. The woman turns to Lillie, apologizing for nearly hurting her, since she did not expect anyone to be here. Lillie is more focused on the white Ninetales, who meets Snowy. She wonders what move Ninetales used, and is told it was Aurora Veil, which makes her eager to teach Snowy that move. Ash and Sophocles arrive, and the former is amazed to see the white Ninetales. Sophocles recognizes the woman to be Cerah, and shakes her hands, along with Rotom. Ash wonders who that is, and is told she is a famous PokéSled Jump contestant. The group introduces themselves to Cerah, who notes she will be late for the contest venue. Lillie encourages Cerah to do her best, who advises Lillie and others could join in the tournament tomorrow. Cerah bids them farewell and goes away on her PokéSled with Ninetales. Suddenly, the group is called to Hala, whose Crabrawler battles against a Sneasel. Crabrawler uses Power-Up Punch, which defeats Sneasel instantly. After the battle, Crabrawler evolves into a Crabominable, which excites everyone. Crabominable slams its fist into the snow. Rotom examines its footprint, and matches it to be the same as the footprint they saw before, which nevertheless impresses Ash. Hala admits he also came to the island to participate in the PokéSled Jump tournament, too. Ash remembers it is the tournament Cerah spoke of, while Sophocles explains to Mallow and Lana they met her earlier. Hala remembers it was said Cerah would participate as a guest, which makes Kukui encourage everyone to see the venue. They watch as a man and his Glalie slide down and use Double Team before descending down. The group soon meets up with Cerah, who points out this does look like fun. Since the sleds are available for rent, which makes Kiawe and Ash want to join in the fun. Snowy also wishes to participate, but Lillie hesitates upon seeing the venue. Encouraged by Lana and Mallow, Lillie decides to give that a try. Kukui braces everyone for training, while Cerah wishes to join Lillie for training. Team Rocket observes this, commenting they will win, instead of these people that want to try for fun. With the prize in their mind, Team Rocket intends to win this tournament. Cerah shows a path, and slides down with Ninetales. While up, Ninetales emits Frost Breath, which dazzles everyone. Ash and Pikachu go next, and slide down and jump. Rotom reminds Pikachu had to use a move, but Cerah still thinks it was good, for a first try. Kiawe goes, but he falls down hard, as Rotom reminds Turtonator is quite heavy. Lillie goes with Snowy, and is encouraged by Mallow and Lana. However, while descending down, Lillie is overwhelmed by the speed of the sled, and closes her eyes in fear. She falls down, and her friends rush to her. Ash repeats the jump, and has Pikachu use Thunderbolt. However, Pikachu electrocutes Ash, too. Meanwhile, Snowy wishes to continue, though Cerah senses Lillie's fear. Lillie reminds herself she is able to do this, if she puts her mind into it, but Cerah knows well the fear will make her hesitate. Cerah admits she was once like Lillie. Despite her mother wanting her to learn how to play the piano, Cerah wanted to play the PokéSled Jump tournament with her friends. She fell badly once, and developed a fear of this jump. She looked at Vulpix, who encouraged her to do her best. She repeated the jump, and felt excited, as she and Vulpix's feelings became one. Lillie mutters those words, and holding Snowy, promises to repeat her try. Mallow advises she should at least get used to speed, first. Kiawe and Lillie ride Charizard, and the latter tells she is not afraid. She makes another attempt at the jump, and succeeds, having no phobia about the jump. Later, Lana and Mallow wonder which move will Lillie have Snowy use. Lillie wishes Snowy could use Aurora Veil, and wishes to have Snowy learn that move. Cerah tells in order to use the move, Snowy has to use Hail, which Lillie confirms it knows that move. Snowy uses Hail, and attempts to use Aurora Veil, but fails. After some time passes, Snowy succeeds in executing the move. Kukui lets everyone know the time for training is over, and they have to return to the Pokémon Center. The next day, Lillie repeats the jump with Snowy, and Lana and Mallow congratulate on her success. Later, the PokéSled Jump tournament begins, with a man and the fisherman from Akala Island being hosts, as the latter claims having 40 years of experience in this sport. Kiawe stands on Turtonator, who emits flame to slide down. The two jump up and spin around, as Turtonator continues using Flamethrower. While the two are dizzy after the jump, the fisherman claims he would've jumped far away 40 years ago. Next is Jessie, posing as Jessinen with Mimiyku, with James and Meowth encouraging her to win. The two slide down, with Mimikyu emitting Shadow Ball to speed up, though the fisherman claims he invented that technique 50 years ago. Once up, Mimikyu spins its tail, using Wood Hammer. Out of nowhere, Bewear appears and snatches Team Rocket away. Next are Hala and Crabominable, who slide down. Before jumping, Crabominable uses Power-Up Punch to take off with Hala. The fisherman claims 60 years ago, he'd gone higher than that. Hala uses fans, and hits his belly to imitate Belly Drum. Ash and Pikachu slide down, and once they are up, Ash presses his Z-Ring to have Pikachu emit Gigavolt Havoc. However, the Z-Move backfires, making the two to be blasted backwards. The fisherman comments they at least broke his record of falling backwards he set 70 years ago. After other people and Pokémon's jumps, next are Lillie and Snowy. The two slide down, and once up, Snowy uses Hail. This, however, makes Lillie lose focus, which terrifies her friends. However, Snowy uses Aurora Veil, dazzling everyone, and Lillie lands down softly. The fisherman claims he landed much more gracefully 80 years ago. With everyone finished, Cerah and Ninetales are next to slide down in an exhibition jump. The two slide down, as Ninetales emits Frost Breath. Next, Ninetales emits Dazzling Gleam, and ends with Aurora Veil. Everyone is amazed, as the fisherman claims that's him 90 years ago. With the votes in, Ash and Mallow believe Lillie will win, though Kiawe hopes he will be proclaimed as the winner. The actual winners are Hala and Crabominable, which terrifies Kiawe. For the reward, Hala wins the fisherman's 90-years-old sled, which does not look impressive. Lillie apologizes to Snowy, since she sensed it wanted to win this tournament. Cerah visits Lillie, who admits she feels a bit frustrated she didn't win. Cerah explains that will just encourage her to try again and do better. Lillie nods, and feels happy to have done this with Snowy, sharing her feelings with it. She thanks Cerah, who nods, since she was reminded how great it is to have friends. With everything over, Kukui tells it is time to depart back to Melemele Island. The group is on the ship departing to Melemele Island. While Lana and Mallow feed some Wingull, Kiawe, Hala and Kukui are annoyed they caught a cold, and sneeze out. Debuts Character *Cerah Pokémon *Sandshrew (Alolan Form) *Ninetales (Alolan Form) *Crabominable (Hala's) Move *Aurora Veil Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Ninetales (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks who wins the Pokémon Sled Jump competition in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Hala. The other answers are Lillie (blue), Kiawe (red), and Ash (yellow). *Ash's winter outfit resembles the winter jacket he previously worn in the Diamond and Pearl series as his jacket is already zipped rather than unzipped, his pants became sports trousers with yellow linings and his sneakers are replaced with a matching winter boots. Gallery Some of the Pokémon play in the snow SM060 2.png The rest don't do well in the cold climate SM060 3.png Kukui and Kiawe sense a chill, as they aren't dressed properly SM060 4.png The heroes find a bunch of tracks SM060 5.png Cerah and her Ninetales appear SM060 6.png Snowy gets along with its evolved counterpart SM060 7.png Team Rocket have arrived for the PokéSled tournament SM060 8.png Turtonator's heavy weight failed Kiawe to slide down SM060 9.png Lillie nearly got injured SM060 10.png Snowy attempts to use Aurora Veil SM060 11.png Bewear appears to snatch Team Rocket SM060 12.png Hala has his new Crabominable slide down SM060 13.png Ash has Pikachu use Gigavolt Havoc to speed up SM060 14.png Lillie and Snowy have fun SM060 15.png Snowy uses Aurora Veil to gain an advantage SM060 16.png Hala won the tournament SM060 17.png The prize is an old sled }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Competitions